


末路

by ThatAhboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAhboo/pseuds/ThatAhboo
Summary: 藍A粉O私設多，慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

在世俗的目光裡，孙胜完是个堕落且失败的Alpha，没有与生俱来的征服欲与胜负欲，只是背着画板和吉他浪迹天涯;而裴珠泫是个成功的Omega，摆脱了上位者只有Alpha的既定形象，成为了少数能做重大决策的Omega ，一间上市公司的总裁。

初遇孙胜完的地点让裴珠泫只有无限的不安全感，企业的派对办在人口混杂的酒吧，裴珠泫刚上任无法不参加聚会，活动办在这种地方是种对于Omega歧视，裴珠泫想也知道那是来自其他高层的挑畔，是想要见到自己在众多的Alpha信息素下腿软吧？职场歧视裴珠泫一路走来见得太多，还是保持着旧有观念 “Omega不应该出来上班 ” 的噁心Alpha或是Beta还是很多。

裴珠泫告诫自己必须放宽心，世界上的 Alpha 不比 Omega 少，整间公司上千人也就只有出现两个 Alpha ，酒吧她也没有去过，是不是像传闻一样 Alpha 比较多她也不能够确定。等傍晚踏进酒吧的同时裴珠泫已经开始难受了，各种令人不舒服的气味一次窜进了她的鼻腔，反胃的噁心感让裴珠泫冲进了厕所狼狈的吐了，才收拾好自己到了预订的包厢。

「裴总来了！快！大家敬裴总一杯！」起哄的主持人往裴珠泫的塞了一杯酒，看着众人端着酒杯看向自己，裴珠泫只觉得自己像是个待宰的羔羊，而他们都是陪笑的屠夫。

不能让自己失态，必须建立起威信。

抱着信念喝下了一杯又一杯，儘管出来已经垫了许多牛奶解酒，裴珠泫也知道自己已经要不行了。

撑着脚步走到了厕所，厕所门口两个女人靠在门板上激吻，裴珠泫被空气中的 Alpha 信息素刺激的腿一软，差点就要倒地。被压着的女人似乎注意到了她这边的动静，看了她一眼，裴珠泫一点都不想要参与她们发情。蹒跚的步伐撑着到柜檯把包厢的帐给结了，然后才冲出令她作呕的酒吧。

该死的酒吧在这麽偏远的地方，路上一台行走的计程车都没有，裴珠泫慌忙的想要掏包裡的手机叫车，手机在她的眼前已经分成了三个，裴珠泫怎麽按都是错的，急得她眼睛都红了。

「嘿！」身后传来了声音，裴珠泫祈祷不要是职员发现自己走了又想把她拉回去。

裴珠泫转过身，是刚才被压在门板上的女人，她身上的气息让裴珠泫感到亲近，再加上她是被压的。裴珠泫心裡想，她肯定是个Omega 。

「抱歉刚才信息素打扰到妳了。」眼前明显是个孩子，有点肉的小脸看起来可可爱爱的，还紧张的弯腰跟她道歉。裴珠泫只觉得心裡一软，明明不是这孩子的错，还追出来跟她道歉，是今晚唯一的温暖。

「没事，妳可以帮我叫车吗？我有点看不清。」裴珠泫看孩子一脸认错的样子觉得可爱，朝她把手机递了过去，她已经放弃跟电子产品斗争了。

孩子的小脑袋点了点，接过了手机帮她按了两下，“地址是哪一个呢？”孩子看着屏幕上的预设地址有点手足无措，家这个选项还有 1234 。

「三好了。」裴珠泫自然知道孩子在问什麽，她还不至于醉到神智不清的状态。

车已经叫好了，孩子礼貌的把手机递了回去给裴珠泫，又战战兢兢的问：「姊姊，妳现在在发情期吗？ 」

裴珠泫疑惑的看了她一眼，孩子害羞得脸都红了：「味道 ...... 味道有点浓。」

裴珠泫是在发情期没错，不过她已经打了抑製剂，不至于散发出味道吧？难道抑製剂没用？

酒吧的位置实在太偏远，叫的车迟迟不来，裴珠泫还得害怕自己偷熘被发现，实在没有跟孩子搭话的心情。

「姊姊发情期一个人来酒吧很危险的。」孩子小声的滴咕，可是裴珠泫没有听清楚一台车辆缓缓驶入，孩子说：「就是这台了，姐姐路上小心。」

裴珠泫还是和孩子说了声谢谢，就弯身进了车子裡面。

汽车的尾气喷了出去，孩子迷恋得又嗅了一下裴珠泫留在空气中的雪松气味。

-

裴珠泫再见到孩子是在离家附近的 24 小时超市，被她以为是Omega的孩子自己一个人扛着一大箱的啤酒在补货，宽大的红白制服下面的手臂都是肌肉。裴珠泫心裡想说看来喝酒真的会影响判断，原来孩子是个 Beta 。

「嗨，又见面了。」裴珠泫向前拍了拍孩子的肩，孩子的表情很惊讶，手裡扛着的箱子手一松，啤酒滚了一地，好几罐都已经撞坏了形状「 ......妳好。」

深夜的超市没有什麽人，但裴珠泫害怕孩子会因为和她聊天而被主管控诉怠忽职守，裴珠泫也不好意思让深夜打工的孩子赔那些滚了一地的啤酒，只好拿了一个篮子把啤酒装了起来，再去洋酒区随便挑了一瓶红酒结帐。

孙胜完。她的名牌上面写着。

「本来想谢谢妳的，不过好像搞砸了，这瓶请妳喝吧。」正在刷着条码的孙胜完，接过了裴珠泫递来的啤酒，软软的说了声谢谢。

「需要袋子吗？」孙胜完公式化的问着，裴珠泫点了点头，翻了翻皮夹跟口袋，「有纸笔吗？」

孙胜完撕了一张柜檯的便条然后从胸前的口袋翻出了一支笔给裴珠泫。裴珠泫刷刷刷的在便条纸上写了一串数字，还写上了自己的名字。「记得打给我，我得请妳吃个饭。」

孙胜完只是呆呆的应了声好，乖巧的点点头，那天天色黑没有发现，小孩的头髮颜色是深蓝色的，扎起的马尾在日光灯的照亮下闪闪发光，很衬她白皙的肤色。也许是在工作不能多言，孙胜完没有和裴珠泫多说话，裴珠泫也体贴的笑了笑，说了声再见就拎着一袋她根本不喝的啤酒离开超市。

孙胜完习惯性的嗅了嗅空气，却没有想像中的雪松气味，失望的嘟了嘟嘴，掏出了柜檯下方的素描本又开始涂涂画画。

-

裴珠泫难得一天没有靠着红酒入眠，让她相信又遇见那孩子是件心情愉快的事情。

裴珠泫在办公室坐着想了想，还是决定打电话给超市解释一下关于孙胜完的事情，请他们不要责怪那个孩子，上超市夜班，可能是经济有点困难，裴珠泫一点都不想要因为自己害那孩子失去工作。

电话的另一方只是说孙胜完已经离职了。裴珠泫怅然若失得看着挂断的电话，她再一次与孩子断了联繫，如果她不主动联络自己。

-

裴珠泫一直在留意陌生电话，可是没有，除了工作还是工作。

正要就寝的裴珠泫看着床头的手机闪着未知号码，紧张的接了起来。

她慌忙套上了外衣出门，没有想到再一次接到孙胜完的讯息是要去警察局保人。

裴珠泫付了保释金，看着孩子脸上的伤口流着血，颓败的眼神一直躲着她，看着警察解开孙胜完的手铐然后领着她到面前，裴珠泫的心脏都疼了起来。

裴珠泫又气又心疼，牵上了孙胜完的手敷衍了警察的碎念，一心只想带孙胜完离开。

警察说孙胜完跟别人打架，裴珠泫没有漏听那一句，“你们这些年轻气盛的 Alpha 。”

裴珠泫看了看孙胜完低头委屈到不行的样子，颧骨都被揍的肿了起来，眼神还躲躲闪闪一副害怕挨骂的表现，哪像一个 Alpha ？裴珠泫觉得不是自己对于性别的判别失误，而是眼前的小糯米糰子太无害了，怎麽都不像一个Alpha。

「妳打赢了没有？」裴珠泫开着车到药局停了一会儿，然后又拎着满满一袋的药品回车上要帮小孩儿处理伤口。

孙胜完到现在还是不敢跟她对视，裴珠泫坏心的拿棉籤戳了戳伤口让孙胜完疼得叫了一声，她才小心翼翼的看了裴珠泫一眼，然后小声地说了声：「打赢了。」

「很棒喔！真厉害。」孙胜完还没有笨到听不出来裴珠泫的嘲讽，缩了缩脖子又不敢去看裴珠泫，不过裴珠泫没有问她为什麽打架，也没有问她打了谁。

等裴珠泫暂时处理好了她脸上的皮外伤，把整整一袋的药塞到了孙胜完的怀裡，「还有哪裡受伤吗？」看到孙胜完摇了摇头才满意的坐回了驾驶座。

「妳家在哪？我送妳回去。」裴珠泫以为会得到一个靠近超市的答案，不过没有，差了几百裡远，差钱还找那麽远的打工。

车上流淌着裴珠泫爱听的古典乐，孙胜完看着窗外的景色快速转变，又开口说：「我会把保释金还给妳的，抱歉给妳添麻烦了。」

裴珠泫没应声，她根本不在意那一点钱，看见小朋友受伤的心情还是非常不好，听到她提钱就更加烦躁。「妳为什麽不打给我？我不是给妳电话了？还是下一次妳再找我又是妳出事？」裴珠泫的气全部都撒在孙胜完身上，她也不知道为什麽自己这麽生气，只是看到孙胜完面对她畏畏缩缩的样子就更加烦躁。

「我...我没有手机......」孙胜完支支吾吾了半天才吐出了这麽一句，裴珠泫一听就知道是个烂藉口，妳难道不能用公共电话打给我？我为了等妳的电话连诈骗电话都接了。

为了顺着孙胜完的竿子下，裴珠泫又停了一间超市，买了一台和自己一模一样的手机给孙胜完，连电话号码都给她办好了。

「这不是免费的，我只是暂时借妳钱，现在什麽年代了没有一台手机多不方便。」裴珠泫看孙胜完皱起了眉头，深怕她下一秒就要拿回来还她，只好继续凶狠狠地瞪她。裴珠泫看孙胜完看了一眼她的眼色，又小心的咽了嚥口水，动作慢吞吞地把手机包装拆了开来。裴珠泫觉得好笑，揉了揉孙胜完的脑袋说乖。

看着孙胜完操作电子产品比自己还生疏的样子，她是真的相信这孩子并不拥有一支手机。

裴珠泫在一切设定完毕之后，输入了自己的电话号码，看着一片空白的通讯录上只躺着一个乖乖的珠泫姊姊，满足了点了点头。「有事记得找我知道吗？妳现在没有藉口不打给我了。」

之后一路上裴珠泫又对孙胜完做了一会儿的身家调查，知道她在她们初相遇的酒吧驻唱，喜欢画画，一直在为了上最好的艺术学校努力赚钱，所以打工状态一直不稳定。

裴珠泫没敢问孙胜完关于父母家人的问题，深怕触碰到孩子的伤口。

裴珠泫知道自己的出生一直都是幸运，对比在车上小憩还得皱着眉头为生活烦恼的孙胜完不一样，裴珠泫看着她心底已经柔软了一片，停红灯时帮孙胜完拨开了差点扎进眼睛裡的碎髮，车上开始有点佛手柑的香味，她知道那是属于孙胜完的信息素，很好闻，带着点柑橘的清香，跟小孩儿的存在正好是相反的，是个柔软而安定的气味。

为什麽说是相反的？至少目前为止，小孩儿满身都是刺，坚定自己的理念不愿被任何事物驯服。

是个可爱的小刺蝟呢。

—

有了个手机之后，裴珠泫跟孙胜完的联繫明显变多了，裴珠泫也大概理解了孙胜完不需要买手机的原因，她只有一个朋友，叫做姜涩琪。姜涩琪也是一个 Alpha ，在一间靠近酒吧的大学读书，孙胜完借住在姜涩琪的宿舍裡面，自然不需要手机联繫，以孩子那种低社交生活的个性，也不会需要一隻手机与谁维持联繫。

可是现在不一样了，孙胜完的人生，除了姜涩琪之外，还多了裴珠泫。

小傢伙比身为总裁的裴珠泫还忙， Alpha 强大的体力撑着她一个人一天打三份工，都是为了艺术学院那对她来说望尘莫及的学费。白天都在替小朋友上英文家教课，傍晚到酒吧去驻唱，深夜偶尔去打打零工，偶尔休息。裴珠泫想要约她吃饭都有点困难。

裴珠泫身边的 Alpha 都是社会金字塔顶端的人物，裴珠泫没有看过像孙胜完一样生活得这麽辛苦的 Alpha ，偏偏孙胜完身上都是落魄贵族的气质，引得裴珠泫更想多了解她。孙胜完从来没有想要刻意隐藏自己的故事，所以当裴珠泫委婉地询问起的时候，也很爽快地说起了自己的过去。

孙胜完非常排斥大家对于 Alpha 的既定印象，必须是个领导者、必须强势、必须掌握所有的权力等等感到不屑。认为她自己就是她自己，不应该因为所谓的性别对自己产生了框架，所以当她喜欢上了绘画，这种非常不 Alpha 的活动，他就知道他势必和家裡做出一些抗争了。

孙胜完的家庭是加拿大非常有名的贵族家庭，世世代代的承袭下来都是叫得上名有头有脸的人物，孙胜完还有一个非常优秀的 Omega 姊姊。孙家都是大长辈决定后辈的人生、婚姻，孙胜完最讨厌被掌握，于是他向家裡摊牌，主动放弃孙家的一切，毅然决然的隻身到韩国一个人辛苦的讨生活，为了不被怀疑身份，只能苦苦隐藏她 Alpha 的性别，作为一个 Beta 活着。

两人在反抗性别框架这件事情上面不谋而合，裴珠泫甚至对于孙胜完有种英雄惺惺相惜的情感，更多是敬佩这个孩子，勇敢的离开舒适圈，坚持做自己想做的事情，那是裴珠泫做不到的。

小孩儿一会儿还要赶到酒吧去驻唱，裴珠泫也不敢多打扰她，让她好好吃饭。裴珠泫撑着头，发现了小朋友一个可爱的小习惯，会把食物先放到两颊再慢慢咀嚼进来，一张小脸的脸颊都被塞得鼓鼓的样子真可爱，像是松鼠在储藏坚果一样的可爱习惯。

—

裴珠泫一直在思考要用什麽合适的理由来帮忙孙胜完，以那孩子倔到不行的性格，是绝对不会白白接受她的施捨的，也会破坏她们两个关係的平衡。

她上网查过了一下孙胜完想进的艺术大学学费，以小孩儿现在的经济能力，大概要个一年半载才能赚到一个学期的学费，还不包含那些高消耗的杂费。

裴珠泫突然很想见她，想要抱抱那娇小的孩子，想要和她说声辛苦了。

裴珠泫的行动力一直很强，驾车到了酒吧前面的时候她也有点惊讶自己一直以来想见孙胜完的渴望都是那样的强烈。

酒吧其实气氛很好，没有上次的那麽令人作呕，裴珠泫挑了一个靠近舞台的座位坐下，静静等待孙胜完的出现，陆陆续续有人端着酒杯请她喝酒，裴珠泫都回绝掉了，渐渐那种被围观的感受又让裴珠泫十分不适，裴珠泫又喝了一口自己乱点的调酒，试图冷静。

终于，她所盼望的孙胜完上台了，看到她的表情很是惊讶，眼睛都瞪圆了。裴珠泫的坏心情都被孙胜完扫去，裴珠泫对台上的孙胜完比了一个加油的手势。孙胜完吞了吞口水，裴珠泫的在场只是让她更加紧张而已。

孙胜完抱着吉他调音，与身后的乐团成员试刷了两下对音，就打开了麦克风。

对比昏暗的酒吧，舞台上的孙胜完过于耀眼，她运用全身在享受舞台和音乐，沉浸的模样让周身都感觉得到她对于音乐的喜爱。孙胜完唱了一首情歌，又接着唱一首轻快的歌曲，活泼的带动气氛与观众互动的样子，裴珠泫都不自觉得跟着孙胜完的音乐轻摇。

孙胜完是一个非常有魅力的人。裴珠泫甚至到孙胜完下台还是没有办法移开视线。

看她和团员打闹，一直到她开心的蹦蹦跳跳到她面前的时候，孙胜完遮住了在座位正上方的黄光温柔看她，连耳骨上的鑽石耳钉的闪闪发亮，记得她说过，那是她姐姐送她的生日礼物，那是她离家时唯一带走的奢侈品。

「孙胜完。」裴珠泫呢喃，也许是乱点的调酒过于浓烈，心跳已经超速弹跳。

孙胜完没有停清楚裴珠泫说什麽，又更凑近了一点，无意识的挑眉的样子让裴珠泫觉得已经没有办法控制自己，也没有打算克制了，勾着孙胜完的脖子就吻了上去，霎那间空气中都是雪松的气味。

孙胜完被 Omega 的气味激得下身都有了反应，裴珠泫根本不会接吻，小心翼翼的把软舌探近了孙胜完的口腔探索，闭起眼睛纤长的睫毛还在轻轻颤抖，彷彿扫在孙胜完的心上，痒痒的，朝思暮想的人儿就在自己的眼前，孙胜完只觉得心意满到要泄了出来，只能把人揉进自己怀裡，如果能不分开，就太好了。

裴珠泫觉得自己沉浸在一片汪洋之中，孙胜完是轻轻拂过的微风，令她觉得安心，她一直都在迷恋自由的海，但如果岸上是孙胜完，试着靠岸停留好像也是正合心意的。

门还没来得及带上，孙胜完已经扣住了她的腰压在门板上，不再满足于唇齿之间的碰撞，吻像雨点一般得落在身上，裴珠泫忍不住低头看一下埋在胸前毛绒绒的脑袋，平时柔软的小年下此时此刻哪有平常乖巧的样子，霸道的 Alpha 气息一直在刺激她，意识也逐渐朦胧。

「回房间……」已经腿软的裴珠泫像是孩子一样被孙胜完抱了起来，内衣不知道什麽时候被她解了开来，只剩下一边是挂在手臂上的。孙胜完嘴裡衔着裴珠泫胸前的樱桃，还刻意色情的舔弄了两下，激得裴珠泫差点惊叫出声。

被孙胜完轻易的抱起，双腿环着孙胜完的腰，裴珠泫实在是非常的难为情，加上某人胯下的硬物因为走动一直有一下没一下的触碰到她的下体，裴珠泫只能无力的揣着孙胜完的头髮，企图分散无处宣洩的快感。

已经抬高的腰明显在闪避，孙胜完知道她在害羞，还一个劲的顶胯，光是走个短短的阶梯，孙胜完就已经感觉到小腹上湿了一块。

「姐姐妳是不是好喜欢我？妳看看我的衬衫都被妳弄溼了。」温驯的小年下嘴角挂着坏笑，裴珠泫低头看看孙胜完说的，白色衬衫上明显被湿了小块，只觉得害羞又丢人，找不到什麽能堵住她的嘴，裴珠泫找到一个合适的理由凑上去和她接吻。

不想管这夜过后的她们会变成什麽样子，她只想要孙胜完专注于她一晚，只有她们，没有其他。

孙胜完进入的时候裴珠泫还是疼的咬住了她的肩膀，疼痛夹带着满足的快感，裴珠泫只能无力的趴在孙胜完的肩上娇喘。孙胜完的尺寸对裴珠泫来说十分吃力，刚开始缓慢地抽动都是疼的，孙胜完只能温柔的吻去裴珠泫挂在脸颊上的眼泪。

情况逐渐转好，裴珠泫被孙胜完的冲撞捣弄的溃不成军，她像一隻断了线的木偶挂在孙胜完身上，腿已经无力勾不住孙胜完的腰，可是孙胜完一直没有知足，抓着裴珠泫的臀部持续运动。

「我不要了……胜完…」强烈快感又再一次来袭，裴珠泫已经无力的再攻顶，泪水挂在眼角摇摇欲坠。

被慾望和孙胜完支配，裴珠泫既期待又不安，身体已经不受她控制的瘫软发抖。

「姐姐妳看看我们…」孙胜完拉开了两人紧缠的身体，裴珠泫顺着孙胜完的视线往下看，交合处湿答答的，因为摩擦还有些都白色的体液都挂在一旁，孙胜完配合速度慢了下来，看见腺体离去的同时软肉又不自觉的紧紧吸附跟上，裴珠泫被眼前淫麋的场景刺激，下身的敏感更甚。孙胜完再撞进去的那一刻，裴珠泫只能发抖得绷紧了身体，又攀上了巅峰。

孙胜完温柔的把裴珠泫平躺在床上，又垫了一个枕头在的腰下。

「我好累…不要呢…」感受到孙胜完又欺上来吻她，裴珠泫觉得自己的下身都在发麻，累得一根手指头都动不了。

「乖，累了就不要了。」孙胜完笑着刮了一下她的鼻子，考虑到裴珠泫第一次，孙胜完虽然自己没有满足，但也怕裴珠泫身体不适，毕竟 Omega 体质脆弱。

「妳呢？」裴珠泫的眼皮在打架，难为她已经累得要睡去还得关心孙胜完坚挺的生理状况。

「我去冲个冷水澡，妳先睡。」

孙胜完从浴室出来的时候，裴珠泫已经沉沉的睡去了，连孙胜完拿着热毛巾帮她擦拭的时候都没有醒，只是嘤咛了一下翻身。

「我真的好喜欢妳。」她忍不住去触碰裴珠泫，手指只是轻柔的划过那柔嫩的脸蛋，好像不堪骚扰裴珠泫皱了皱眉头，又哼了一声。「妳真的喜欢我吗？」

星星只在黑夜闪耀，而如此亮眼的裴珠泫，是否只在属于她的黑夜闪亮呢？

—

起床的时候孙胜完已经离开了，没有留下一字半句，昨晚的疯狂似乎只有在裴珠泫身上留下明显的痕迹，比如说身上的吻痕、腰间的酸麻，还有下体的不适。

裴珠泫不知道自己为什麽孙胜完不再联繫自己，好像一直以来她们的互动都是她的主动。裴珠泫也不知道为什麽自己不再去联繫孙胜完。

那晚的疯狂像是一夜情，有时在深夜躺在同张床上的裴珠泫闭上眼，孙胜完压在她身上喘息的样子就会出现，那时候深藏的体内的气息会异常的醒目，彷彿孙胜完存在在她的空间裡。

是自己想要的吗？和孙胜完一夜情。裴珠泫一直在问自己。

裴珠泫发现被暂时标记比服用抑制剂方便，还不会造成抗药性。在这一点上让裴珠泫觉得好像是自己利用了孙胜完。

直到敲门声响起她才回神，裴珠泫喊了声请进，秘书递上了一封信，说是有人交给前台的。裴珠泫狐疑的用拆信刀拆了开来，裡面是一叠钱，裡面挟着的纸条写着。

' 这是手机和保释金的钱，谢谢妳。 '

如果孙胜完没有送上这叠钱，裴珠泫真的会觉得自己仅仅花了一隻手机和保释金的费用买了孙胜完一夜，也许有种物超所值的感觉？毕竟孙胜完温柔又表现的优秀。裴珠泫只觉得内心堵的难受，从那夜到现在，从来没有收到钱的这一刻觉得孙胜完在划开两人的关係。

「是个女孩子，看起来像个学生，刚走不久。」

是孙胜完。

前台的叙述让裴珠泫更加笃定，许久没有踩着高跟鞋快走，裴珠泫在绕过了大楼的转角终于看见了疑似孙胜完的背影。

「孙胜完！」听见名字的人影回了头，短浏海的女孩有点紧张的抓着胸前的背包背带，有一点被裴珠泫的叫唤吓到的样子。

不是她，不是孙胜完。

「我叫姜涩琪。」

姜涩琪被裴珠泫请到了公司楼下的咖啡厅喝咖啡，裴珠泫听孙胜完提起过姜涩琪很爱吃这件事情，除了咖啡之外，裴珠泫也顺便点了一些姜涩琪从进来目光就没有放过的蛋糕。

「我叫裴珠泫。」裴珠泫不喝咖啡，点了一杯伯爵热奶茶，她最近才发现一直都喜欢的伯爵茶裡有一丝丝类似孙胜完身上的佛手柑香气，那香气让裴珠泫感到安定，连家裡的扩香都被她换成了佛手柑的。

「怎麽是妳替她来？」閒聊了两句的裴珠泫终于抵不过内心的好奇，插入话题的时候明显与前后文无相关联，但裴珠泫已经不想去想了。

「胜完她回加拿大了，要我把信封转交给妳。」

如果心可以表达，裴珠泫明显在喊痛的心脏已经不容忽视了。

为什麽孙胜完不告而别？

裴珠泫抱着膝盖，她闭起双眼想要去体会在身体裡藏着的气息，却已经逐渐淡去，模煳到一丝气息裴珠泫都抓不住。

裴珠泫讨厌自己的不敏感，对于自己情绪与情感的感知能力太过迟钝，一直到得知孙胜完的离去，扯痛的心脏才告诉她自己的心意。

等她回头时，她们却已经相隔万里。


	2. Chapter 2

似乎只要陷入工作，注意力就会被转移，心痛就不会那麽明显的被提起。

裴珠泫找到了疯狂工作的理由，和酒席上的众多 Alpha 对杯的时候，裴珠泫不会再觉得自己是个待宰羔羊，孙胜完的离去似乎让裴珠泫找回了许多东西，其中一项是勇敢。

还有一项就是感受情绪，她开始学习去感受情绪，从思考情绪的来由到解决情绪带来的负担。夜晚的冥想会让裴珠泫对于人生有更大的启发。

她还学会了社交和沟通，多与人接触，多丰富一些自己的人生，似乎想起孙胜完的次数就会少一些。

好像情绪的牵动都是因为孙胜完。

裴珠泫厌恶被掌控，却对于这样的情况有说不清的挣扎。讨厌被掌握情绪，却心甘情愿被喜欢的孙胜完掌握。

发情期的时候服用抑制剂虽然会好得多，但身体状况依旧低下，当喝下第一杯酒的时候裴珠泫就知道今天不在状况，得想办法撤离。

尿遁往往都是最强而有力的藉口，可惜了包厢有厕所，裴珠泫只能拨通秘书的电话让她来替自己解围，不然面对外面成堆的 Alpha ，裴珠泫并不觉得单凭她一人可以成功脱逃。

「裴总可还好？似乎今天身体状况欠佳。」

推门出去的时候一个男子挡在了门口，裴珠泫认得他，是权氏集团的总裁， Alpha 这种喜欢拈花惹草的个性让裴珠泫觉得噁心。

「我没事的，回座吧。」裴珠泫的脚步逐渐蹒跚，身体发烫的惊人，突然爆发出来的雪松气味也让她暗叫糟糕，抑制剂好像出问题了。在场的可都是 Alpha ，闻到裴珠泫身上的信息素香气个个脸上都难掩兽慾的盯着她看。

裴珠泫觉得自己回到了牢笼，周遭刺耳的调笑，她是被观赏的笑话。

「应该能玩玩吧？裴氏也不至于惹不起。」裴珠泫趴在地上喘气，男人被擦得反光的尖头皮鞋倒映出了她狼狈的模样。

「别碰我。」男人蹲下捏住了裴珠泫的下巴，裴珠泫使出最后的力气拍开。

「呦！还挺烈啊裴珠泫，平时看妳那装清高的样子，整个房间都是 Alpha 妳就发情，妳不就是个骚货吗？」

男人丑陋的样子开始模煳，裴珠泫吃力的撑着身体和意志，直到男人从笔挺的西装裡掏出解抑制剂的药丸，还得意的晃了晃，裴珠泫才知道并不是抑制剂出了状况，而是她被算计了。

裴珠泫突然开始祈祷身上如果有孙胜完的气味就好，虽然她并不喜欢依附他人活下，但如果能解救她从这样的情况脱困的话怎样都好。

趴在地上接受嬉笑，裴珠泫一辈子没有那麽狼狈过，为什麽她要生为 Omega ？

场面进入一阵混乱，裴珠泫知道自己喊的秘书到了，迷濛的下一秒就要进入昏厥。意识在断开之前，裴珠泫错觉的闻到了孙胜完的佛手柑香，她似乎又回到靠著岸的大海，艳阳一点都不刺激，只是暖洋洋的照着，岸上反倒吹起了一阵凉风，她是航行的海盗，而孙胜完是岛上的宝藏。

找到了，她终于找到了梦寐以求的孙胜完。

—

孙胜完挺习惯压抑愤怒这个情绪，处变不惊，是来自原生家庭的教育。对于万事都不能表露出太大的情绪波动，减少外界对于自己真实性格的揣测。

所以孙胜完从未有过那些过于真实的情绪反应，一是已经习惯压抑，二是情绪没有多到需要展现。

但当她闯进包厢的那一刻，她大概知道为什麽人们很难以压制过头的情绪，尤其是愤怒，没有形容词可以形容孙胜完现在的狂躁，她甚至想要杀掉在场的所有人，当她看见她珍视的裴珠泫狼狈的缩在地上发情，她的怒火足以烧死所有人陪葬。

当她轻柔的把裴珠泫抱起的时候，裴珠泫只是安心的放下最后的警惕，「妳回来了…」

她甚至悔恨，她多想成为她依靠的港湾，而不是让她陷入危险的风浪。

激情是从哪裡开始的？大概是裴珠泫吻上了孙胜完，眼眸微眯的样子尽是勾引，舌尖和舌尖的碰触，导向了最后的结合，也许是因为在发情，裴珠泫这次并不困难的容纳下了孙胜完，下身有感的酸胀却抵挡不住嘴角溢出满足的呻吟。

在被送上顶端的时候裴珠泫有半刻的清醒，孙胜完伏在她身上，浏海遮挡住了她那好看的眸，她并没有与她柔情对视，只是不断专注下身的运动，那一瞬间让裴珠泫觉得孙胜完也许不是真的愿意与她交合。

更像一种任务，任务内容是让裴珠泫感到满足。

速度越来越快，孙胜完换了一个姿势让裴珠泫半跪在床上，裴珠泫一点都不喜欢看不见孙胜完，但她还来不及抗议，呻吟就被捣成了细碎，拼不成一个完整的字句，脑中的杂想都被铺天盖地的快感取代，她只能紧紧扯着床单无助的再被推上了顶峰。

裴珠泫高潮的时候会紧紧夹住孙胜完让她难以动弹，孙胜完被猛地一夹差点就在裴珠泫的体内缴械，孙胜完拔出的那一霎那湿黏的体液就射在裴珠泫的大腿根部，她长长的呼气，随即又把裴珠泫揽回了自己怀裡。

真是太惊险了，差点就永久标记了裴珠泫。

空气中都是雪松和佛手柑结合的香气，隐隐约约带点交欢的腥味，裴珠泫的精神从恍惚之后逐渐清明，她不知道要如何开口与孙胜完交谈，要问些什麽？要聊些什麽？才能并不尴尬的与孙胜完相处。

‘ 妳为什麽不告而别？ ’

裴珠泫不敢开口问，她只是把手抚上孙胜完赤裸的腹部，顺着紧緻的线条一路往下。

‘ 妳又为什麽回来？ ’

手成功捉住了她半软的腺体，当她的手圈住了柱身滑动，她以肉眼可见的速度在她的手裡成长，直到她甚至圈不住。

‘ 妳为什麽丢下我一个人？ ’

孙胜完的低吟让她觉得甬道深处空虚难耐，翻身坐到了孙胜完身上，再半跪起身。

‘ 我真的好想妳。 ’

扶着腺体坐下的那一刻，裴珠泫浑身都满足的蜷起手脚，她能感受到孙胜完是真真切切的在她的体内，都是她的。

已经欢爱过一场的裴珠泫没有什麽力气，腺体几次划过敏感点都只是隔靴搔痒，她需要孙胜完的狠狠的将她贯穿，她难耐的扭了扭腰暗示孙胜完，可是躺在床上的孙胜完只是含笑看她，让她觉得自己的主动无比羞耻。

「胜完……妳动一动……」

裴珠泫永远都是柔软又令人心动的存在，孙胜完很听话，挺腰往上撞，裴珠泫被顶得舒服，头微微后仰，被拉直的颈部线条美得让人心痒，孙胜完凑了上去叼起了她颈肩的软肉反复研磨了几下。

裴珠泫被孙胜完压在床头，前面是冰冷的牆壁后面是火热的孙胜完，冰与火的夹击让裴珠泫觉得意识又开始恍惚了起来，她已经高潮了无数次，从交合处溢出来的水都顺着孙胜完腿部的肌肉线条而下。她的身体软得不行，已经被动无力的承受来自孙胜完的撞击，却又舒服的另她不想离开也不想结束。

「姐姐舒服吗？」孙胜完含住了她的耳垂，裴珠泫打了一个激灵，甬道又忍不住缩了缩，夹的孙胜完舒服的忍不住挺腰想要更多。

「嗯……」裴珠泫象徵性的应了声，听起来像是呻吟，又像她的回答。

孙胜完不是很满意她敷衍了事，冲着敏感点又撞了撞，空下来的手袭向了裴珠泫的前胸，由于看不见孙胜完的动作，裴珠泫能感受到更多孙胜完的一举一动，比如说她的中指跟无名指夹着自己胸前的樱桃玩弄，又比如说她湿温的口腔把自己的耳垂含着舔弄，又比如说她整根抽出在入口蹭了蹭又勐地的冲撞进来，放大的感知能力让裴珠泫只能无力的喘气，一句话都说不出来。

「姐姐不说的话，那我不动了。」孙胜完是真的坏，她抱着裴珠泫的腰又让她旋转回来面对自己，顶端狠狠的辗过了敏感点，孙胜完还把手伸向了结合处上方捏了捏那凸起的一点，满意的听到了她惊叫了一声。

「舒服 ... 胜完给我 ...... 」过多的快感让裴珠泫脑中空白一片，好像有了灿烂的烟火在盛放，她累得连嘴都阖不上，孙胜完又轻柔的吻了她，搅动多馀的唾液顺着嘴角滑下。

孙胜完看裴珠泫被她欺负的失神的样子，眼睛红红的，眼角还挂着点泪，心裡暗骂了一声挺腰抱着裴珠泫抽插了几十下，抽出的片刻浊白的液体都打在裴珠泫平坦的小腹。

「妳不要走……」裴珠泫扯住了孙胜完的手，十指紧扣。

「我不走，我去帮妳清理一下。」孙胜完只是温柔的吻了吻裴珠泫的额头。

裴珠泫相信她的承诺，累得睡过去的时候能感受到孙胜完握着她的手说了什麽，可是声音太过模煳，她什麽也没听清。

—

早起的时候裴珠泫明显感受到身边有个人的重量，她翻了个身，孙胜完的睡颜比实际年龄看起来小得太多，白皙的脸颊上是淡淡的粉色，像是一个初生的婴孩一样柔嫩的肌肤让裴珠泫是一阵羡慕，想到自己的胶原蛋白会流失的比孙胜完还快她就担忧。

孙胜完的睡姿很乖巧，被子被手乖乖的压着，露出削瘦的肩膀，她的肩很宽，和她的人一样，看起来很值得依靠。

一大清早就能看见孙胜完躺在身侧，是梦也快乐吧！

裴珠泫悄悄拿过孙胜完的手臂，替换成自己躺了进去，耳朵和孙胜完的心脏只隔着层肋骨，听着孙胜完稳定又强而有力的心跳声，裴珠泫的眼皮又撑不住了，偎在她的怀裡沉沉睡去。

裴珠泫做了个浅浅的梦，梦裡她和孙胜完在一段亲密关系中为了小事争吵，孙胜完气得甩门离去。裴珠泫的身体猛地剧烈的抖了一下才起身，可是她依旧在孙胜完的怀裡和她十指紧扣。

「怎麽了？」孙胜完也跟着起身笑着看她，声音温柔得有点不真实，大概是不习惯起床的时候孙胜完还在。

裴珠泫突然有点后悔再一次跟孙胜完上床，已经理不清的关係此时只是更加凌乱，她慌乱地说不出话。看她紧张的样子，孙胜完嘴角温柔的微笑都有点挂不住。

当两人都穿好衣服面对面的时候，该来的还是会来，能预想而知的尴尬还是在两人身上印验。

「吃点东西再走。」裴珠泫简单弄了吐司和煎蛋，送上桌的时候略带歉意地说，「家裡没剩什麽，将就一下吧。」

孙胜完点头道谢，低头消灭自己的那份早餐。「我入学了。」

看着裴珠泫疑惑的脸色，孙胜完吞下了嚼碎的煎蛋，接着说：「孙家的事业要来韩国拓展，我和家裡谈了交换条件。」

所以终究孙胜完还是和家庭妥协了。

裴珠泫突然觉得现下的一切都变得可笑，眼前的孙胜完也开始陌生且模糊了起来，裴珠泫发现自己根本一点都不了解孙胜完，也摸不清楚她们之间的关係，一夜情发展成了二夜，至少在各取所需这点上面没有改变。

孙胜完的回来不是为了她，是为了孙家的事业和她的梦想。

孙胜完从来没有顾虑过她的感受，从离去到归来，她都无权得知也无权干预。

孙胜完会和她上床，是因为面对一个发情的 Omega 的 Alpha 天性。

所以最终孙胜完也会变成像是包厢裡面那些可怕又噁心的衣冠禽兽吗？

所以在这一段关係裡面只有她一个人是迷濛的，因为她带了可笑的恋爱滤镜，而孙胜完的一举一动也并没有那麽扑朔迷离，甚至直接简单的令人作呕。

—

孙胜完说的是真的，孙家进入韩国市场甚至带来很大的经济动盪，具体是好还是坏还无从得知。

裴珠泫还发现了她见到孙胜完的次数更多了，多的是在那电视新闻和杂誌封面，真人还是到再也没见过了。

又回到了没有相交的平行直道，裴珠泫没有上次心疼，不知道是不是来自于对孙胜完无来由的猜忌跟失望，也许慢慢放下她是可能的。

回老家的那一刻，坐在主位的裴家大长老，也就是裴珠泫的爷爷宣布了要裴珠泫进行商业联姻，裴珠泫一句话都没有多说，只是切着牛排的手顿了顿，从小到大她就知道她的婚姻并不能自主，反正也没什麽，她对于她的人生没有什麽活着的期待。

甘愿吗？她当然不甘愿。

她想起了孙胜完离家的毅然决然，她也可以吗？为了自己的自由和爱情。但一切好像都缺少了一个奔走的理由，更少了一个前进的目标去勇敢。

是呀，她不像孙胜完拥有明确的目标坚持去执行，她就只是一个人浑浑噩噩的活着接受那些来自长辈的制裁，甚至连自己想要什麽，都真正没有去思考过。

这样更糟糕吧，一直以来都讨厌那些没有想法的人们，觉得他们并不关心在意自己的人生，刚好自己最讨厌的人也就是自己吧。

也许自己不活在这个世界上也比较值得，至少是存在尊严地离去，而不是当一个被扯着丝线的魁儡。

如果自己就这麽死去，有谁会在她的灵堂前面哭泣呢？以裴家的教育，在灵堂面前哭泣也是一件丢脸的事情吧？所以她的爸爸也绝对不会掉一滴眼泪，那妈妈那冷静自持的性格好像也难以想像她会在女儿的棺材落泪。

那麽孙胜完呢？如果她死了，孙胜完会哭吗？

—

裴珠泫已经计画好了在婚礼前夕自杀。

她已经见过了她那无缘的丈夫，果然入得了裴家大长老的眼，彬彬有礼的样子原本让裴珠泫有了一丝丝的好感，躲过长辈的私底下就扯着她的手腕说婚后她不能再去上班，必须待在家裡相夫教子。

神啊，如果有来生，请不要让我身为一个 Omega 好吗？最好也不要成为一个噁心的 Alpha ，是 Beta 的话最好了。

试穿婚纱的时候未婚夫没有陪同。不知道是不是因为无心，架上昂贵又华丽的婚纱没有一个入得了裴珠泫的眼，只是听秘书金艺琳在大呼小叫，裴珠泫乾脆让金艺琳挑一件喜欢的，然后订製自己的尺寸。

准备离开的时候裴珠泫撞见了孙胜完，她面无表情的被一个高挑的女人勾着手臂，裴珠泫竟然会不自觉的因为她的 Alpha 气势哆嗦，毕竟孙胜完从来没有对她露出这样冷漠的神情。

像是遇见旧情人一样尴尬，裴珠泫又突然觉得这麽称呼孙胜完也不对，毕竟她们从来都没有真正在一起过。

既然已经打算放下人间的人事物，孙胜完也在放下的名单裡面，反正一切都要结束了，裴珠泫希望连她和孙胜完複杂的情感纠葛都一起处理好。

「妳有空吗？我有东西要给妳。」

裴珠泫领着孙胜完到附近她拥有股权的高级会馆，裴珠泫不知道为什麽孙胜完看起来异常的紧张。

两人一坐定，孙胜完就着急着开口说：「秀荣是我表妹，她要结婚了，我只是陪她来挑婚纱。」

她一个人急急忙忙的说完，裴珠泫却只是点点头没有反应。什麽秀荣，反正也与她无关了。裴珠泫从一旁的皮包掏出了邀请卡，放到桌上推到了孙胜完面前。

「我要结婚了，希望妳能来。」

孙胜完没有她想像中的诧异，只是颓败的垂下了肩，额前的浏海长了，遮住了她那湛亮的眸子，沉默了良久她才开口：「我知道，我知道妳要结婚了。」

裴珠泫看着孙胜完的样子突然想哭。

‘ 原来妳早就知道了，为什麽妳不来救我？ ’

「我想我们这种不正常的关係要结束了。」裴珠泫走到了孙胜完面前，把自己身上的外衣一点一点的剥离，一直到身上只剩下内衣裤，坐到孙胜完腿上的时候眼泪已经不由自主的流了下来。

「最后一次，因为我就要成为别人的 Omega 了。」

就算是死亡，裴珠泫还是想带着孙胜完的气息离去。

当孙胜完紧抱着她的时候，她突然有了一丝犹豫，孙胜完也是爱着她的吗？裴珠泫从来没有问过，也害怕去提起，害怕从孙胜完口中去证实在这段感情裡面只有她是认真的。

裴珠泫被孙胜完紧紧箍在怀裡，她没有其他动作，只是抱着，裴珠泫却是前所未有的满足，她终于也能感知到孙胜完的真实情感，直到肩上传来点点的湿意，裴珠泫才恍然大悟。

原来妳也会哭，妳在为了即将失去我而感到不捨。

孙胜完以趋近弱势的姿态埋在她的怀裡闷声哭泣，裴珠泫赤裸的身体也紧抱着她。

她回想起了初遇孙胜完时她还有点肉的小脸颊，听她软软的喊她一声姐姐。

所以在我的灵堂之前，至少还有孙胜完会为了我的死亡哭泣。

那么至少，身为裴珠泫的一生是值得的吧。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完結+番外

「妳真的不跟她说真相吗？」姜涩琪失望的扯回了鱼线，又重新在鱼钩上放上新的鱼饵，再甩进了河裡。她就不相信这些鱼真的这麽聪明，能把她准备充足的鱼饵全吃了，然后她还钓不上来一隻。

孙胜完的手上都是五颜六色的颜料，她根本不忌讳自己手上肮髒，继续在画板上涂涂抹抹，嘴裡还边跟姜涩琪閒聊：「不了，她最近的状态越来越差，医生说她剂量越吃越重，精神都有点恍惚。」

「但她不是对妳很没有安全感吗？妳做了这麽多都是为了她，应该让她知道妳有多爱她。」

孙胜完低头捡起画笔的手顿了顿，又继续面不改色的作画。

是啊，我为裴珠泫究竟牺牲了多少，都算不清楚了。

—

「妳能不能带我走？」

裴珠泫眸裡的悽苦孙胜完已经忽视不了了， 孙胜完抹去自己眼角的泪说好，拾起地上裴珠泫散落一地的衣服，再一件一件温柔地替她套上。

裴珠泫此时此刻就像秋冬的残叶，冷风一吹，她就会随之散去，这种飘忽不定的脆弱让孙胜完感到害怕。

孙胜完把裴珠泫藏了起来，她做得很成功，裴家甚至挂起了寻人启事，裴珠泫离开得突然，裴家的企业乱成一团，裴爸爸重新接手了企业。

没有人想得到孙胜完和裴珠泫有关係。

裴珠泫的精神状况每况愈下，孙胜完很快就发现不对，瞒着她找了心理医生回家，假装聊天但实际是看看裴珠泫的情况。

「她连正常的社交都不想要参与，她正在封闭自己，妳得说服她开口和医生沟通。」

黄美英是个非常成功的 Omega ，有时候孙胜完甚至会觉得她的霸气更像一个 Alpha ，她是一个非常有威望的心理治疗师，孙胜完透过个人关係约到黄美英的诊，裴珠泫却不愿意配合。

裴珠泫隐隐约约也知道自己心理出了状况，自杀的念头在脑海裡挥之不去，触碰到那些可怕的回忆就会让她忍不住发抖，连孙胜完担心的眼神也对她造成了压力。

「我去，妳可不可以陪我。」裴珠泫卑微的扯着孙胜完的衣角，孙胜完只是笑着摸了摸她的头说乖，然后再把她拥进她的坏裡。

儘管害怕到在诊前还是在发抖，裴珠泫害怕和黄美英面对面，看起来无害的笑眼像是要把自己看穿一样，儘管她温柔又有亲和力。黄美英就像要领着她去内心最阴暗的地方。

可是裴珠泫怕黑，她不想去。

眼前的孙胜完温柔的牵着裴珠泫进去，裴珠泫恍恍惚惚的看着孙胜完嘴角的笑意，恐惧和悲伤都崩离成了锋利的碎片，割开了裴珠泫脆弱的内心，又开始淌着血水。

‘ 可是胜完想要我去，我要听胜完的话，她才不会又把我丢下了。 ’

—

「这样是不行的，妳先暂时不要逼她来了。」

孙胜完习惯在诊后带着裴珠泫回家睡午觉，等她沉沉睡去她才打电话给黄美英询问情况。

裴珠泫虽然到诊了，但她都只是抱着自己看向窗外，对于黄美英的话一概不回应。黄美英也无能为力，患者得愿意和心理医生沟通，心理治疗的才能真正开始。所以孙胜完只是带着裴珠泫来 “ 看 ” 她是没有用的。

「我没有逼她，她自己说要去的，她真的一句话都不说吗？」孙胜完对于黄美英的话很讶异，望向房门的眼神都是心疼。

「她可能害怕妳失望，不过她这样是不可行的，我先开一些抗忧鬱的药物给妳，妳先让她按时服用，这个药物并不能实际做到什麽，但能让脑内的激素形成一道防线，避免情绪溃堤的状况发生。」

孙胜完挂了电话就想去药房拿药，但裴珠泫只是悄悄的从房门探了出来，「胜完 ... 妳要去哪裡？」

「妳怎麽起来了？」孙胜完又脱下了穿一半的外衣，过去牵起了裴珠泫的手。

「我睡不着，妳可不可以陪我？」裴珠泫抱住了孙胜完的腰，把下巴放在孙胜完的肩窝蹭了蹭。

裴珠泫的撒娇是最致命的，孙胜完除了好之外没什麽能说的，抱着她轻拍着她的背，直到她窝在自己怀裡呼吸逐渐平稳。

孙胜完不否认她贪恋裴珠泫此时此刻对她的依赖，就算裴珠泫对她不是爱，她也有足够充分的理由伴在她身边，这样就够了吧，就不要打破了她们之间的平衡。

有些事情把话说开了并不一定都是好的结果，孙胜完是这样相信的。

—

孙胜完是从什麽时候开始喜欢裴珠泫的？孙胜完自己也记不清楚，真正确认自己心意的时候是在她刻意晃去裴珠泫叫车软件上面的预设地址，想要精巧的设计一个再次跟裴珠泫完美巧遇的时候。

在超市成功得到了裴珠泫的电话号码，孙胜完开心的拿着纸条贴上自己的画本后就打开了裴珠泫请自己喝的啤酒，罔顾正对着柜檯的监视器，反正目的已经达成了，就不需要继续待在这个超市打工了。

她是怎麽精巧得一步一步，引裴珠泫进来自己设计好的陷阱，她都记得一清二楚。

午夜梦迴的时候孙胜完会觉得自己有罪，可是这些欺骗跟隐瞒都成功地让她的所爱来到她身边。

正沉浸在自己的成功而沾沾自喜的同时，孙胜完却和裴珠泫上床了。看她瘫软在自己身上哆嗦着持续高潮的时候，孙胜完却意识到自己完全错误，她无意把她们两个导向这种关系，她不知道在清醒时要怎麽和裴珠泫自处，所以她慌忙的逃开了。

要怎麽样才能和裴珠泫开始一段正常的恋爱，孙胜完发现自己对这点完全不拿手。

起码得配得起裴珠泫。

一个穷艺术家能干什麽？孙胜完只能毅然决然的丢掉了自己的画笔，她必须回加拿大一趟，她必须回去继承家业。

想要把关系导正，孙胜完托姜涩琪把钱还给裴珠泫，她们之间就不再有负面纠葛。

孙胜完说服了孙家要自己来韩国拓展，孙家好不容易等到孙胜完回家，也就没有阻止她荒唐的行为。她日以继夜地奔波，就是为了打好孙家在韩国的基础，为了成为可以配得上裴珠泫的人，却意外接到裴珠泫的电话。

裴珠泫没头没尾的说来包厢救她，不安的预感越来越强烈，她辗转找到了裴珠泫的秘书金艺琳，问清楚了裴珠泫的确切位置。

孙胜完觉得自己从来没有这麽愤怒过，虽然强龙压不过地头蛇，孙胜完还是藉着势力把在场的人全部都扳倒。

激情了一夜隔天起来孙胜完就打算和裴珠泫告白，日以继夜的努力她已经成为了有资格配得起裴珠泫的人，裴珠泫却尴尬得把她赶了出去，已经到嘴边的告白又收了回去。

她一直在关注裴珠泫相关的消息，接到裴珠泫准备结婚的消息心痛得无以復加，她却没有权力去挽回，裴珠泫并不爱她，她又如何去干涉她的婚姻。

对于裴珠泫来说，她大概只是床伴吧，又或是度过发情期的工具，有一个床事契合的 Alpha 床伴也很正常。

当裴珠泫在她面前卸下所有的武装盔甲，孙胜完以为她会悲痛，可是没有，只有无尽的绝望。

她不愿看裴珠泫留在她不快乐的世界裡。

逃吧，她要带着裴珠泫逃到一个只有彼此的世界，见日光而起，顺日落而眠。

—

外头的雨声滴滴答答的响，裴珠泫因为药物的安眠作用一直昏昏欲睡，只是在床上看书就已经混混沌沌的睡着了，被雨声吵醒的时候孙胜完并不在身边，每当这个时候裴珠泫就会开始陷入一个人的胡思乱想。

一直这样的话，孙胜完也会觉得很困扰吧，一直赖着她的话。孙胜完只是因为同情才一直伴着她的，万一有一天孙胜完觉得烦了倦了，就又会丢下她离开了吧？

孙胜完开会到一半就被保全的电话打断，驾着车已经难以控制速度，心跳和仪表板的数值一样不断飙升。

「孙小姐，请妳好好劝导妳的朋友，自杀并不能解决任何问题。」

孙胜完没有理等在门口叉腰训斥的保全，看着门口穿着睡衣的裴珠泫，手臂上都是炭黑的痕迹，屋裡传出了瀰漫的烟雾，裴珠泫对比高大的保全看起来无比娇小又脆弱，她不能克制自己的冲向前抱紧裴珠泫。

孙胜完猛地想起黄美英对她说的，自杀是所有忧鬱症病患会寻求的解药。

「妳怎么这么傻 ... 」如果今天怀裡抱着的人再也不存在任何温度，孙胜完想到就害怕的颤抖。裴珠泫没有像往常一样回抱她，瞳孔不存在焦距也不存在灵魂的望向前方。

—

裴珠泫觉得自己又回到了海上，这次她没有了航行的船隻，也没有桨，风还是在吹，只是没有了孙胜完的气息，乾淨的令人发颤。

入眼是一片空白，迷迷濛濛的意识听见陌生又细碎的杂音在耳边环绕，喉咙和气管都是热辣辣地疼，猛然想要开口却被刺激的疼痛硬生生地憋了回去。

「妳醒了。」孙胜完急着握住她的手，她的眼眶很红，眼皮有点浮肿，都是哭过的痕迹。

‘ 妳怎麽哭了？ ’

裴珠泫想问，可是喉咙痛得发不出声音。

「妳不要说话，医生说妳呛伤了呼吸道。」氧气罩裡的氧气正规律得给裴珠泫输氧，一旁机器的冰冷的声响一直在刺激裴珠泫的脑神经。

她发现自己的手脚被綑绑了起来，动弹不得，她开始有点挣扎的想要脱开，望向孙胜完的眼神裡满是乞求。

可是孙胜完只是捂着嘴巴别开了头。

有人来给她打了针，裴珠泫又陷入了一阵混屯之中。

孙胜完温柔地牵着她的手在岸边散步，可是脚下的路越来越不平，她走得有点辛苦的想要抓紧孙胜完，孙胜完却狠狠的甩开，把她关进了牢笼裡面。裴珠泫透过密集的铁架去看孙胜完，她本来该得意因为达成了自己的目的，可是她为什麽在哭？

孙胜完变得越来越小，几乎是孩童的模样，她还是一直在哭。

「妳为什么哭？」裴珠泫发现自己可以说话，喉咙已经没有明显的疼痛感。

「姐姐不见了。」小胜完抽抽噎噎的说，肉肉的小圆脸和长大的她如出一彻。

「不哭喔小朋友，姐姐很快就回来了，她不会丢下妳的。」裴珠泫从笼子裡伸出手握住了小胜完的小手，把她牵到自己的身边，「跟我一起等姐姐好吗？」

意识还在恍惚，裴珠泫知道自己不断在现实与虚无之间徘徊。

迷濛之中她听见了孙胜完说话，说她是如何的爱她，说她如何排除万难来到她身边，说她放弃了梦想只为了配得起她，说她有多害怕失去她。

裴珠泫终于找到了在小胜完胸前口袋的钥匙，她努力地勾过了笼子外的铁锁把钥匙插了进去为自己脱困，身边的小胜完则是越来越大，直到她与床边的孙胜完相互重叠。

「傻瓜，我也爱妳。」

裴珠泫哑着嗓子，她看见了孙胜完闪着泪光的眼眸犹如星辰大海，她们相视笑着，迟来的肯定却更加的深刻。

裴珠泫是漂泊的海盗，她找到了属于她的发光宝藏。

—

解铃仍须繫铃人，裴珠泫的自我否定多半来自孙胜完的不明说的暧昧举动，正巧黄美英也是伴侣心理治疗师中的权威。

其实在听见孙胜完一直都爱着她，裴珠泫的心结已经解了大半，但是孙胜完还是坚持和她一起去找黄美英，说是聊聊天抒发心情也好。

渐渐熟络的黄美英毫不遮掩地取笑两人对于对方都太过于小心翼翼，才会兜了好几个圈子才定下彼此，裴珠泫只是坚定的握着孙胜完的手说只是因为太过害怕失去。

「总之，两个人在一起一定会有摩擦，毕竟来自不同的家庭也是不同的个体。遇到事情一定得好好沟通，如果只是不说然后憋着闷着，迟早有一天也会走到末路。」黄美英摘下了眼镜，顺便阖上了裴珠泫和孙胜完的个案资料夹。

「妳们已经很好了，不需要再过来找我，恭喜妳们毕业。」

番外

孙胜完不知道用了什麽手段让裴珠泫的未婚夫单方面的解除了婚约，又不知道用了什麽手段说服了裴家长老。孙胜完被裴珠泫带回家的时候，全家都已经认识孙胜完了。

「姐姐不喜欢我先拜访过叔叔阿姨吗？」孙胜完眨巴着她那好看的眼睛，像个小狗狗一样蹲在裴珠泫旁边卖乖。

「不是，而是妳怎麽没有先跟我说？」裴珠泫现在已经摸透了孙胜完根本就是一只披着松鼠皮的狼，对于她刻意卖乖的样子还是忍不住宠溺的捏了捏她的鼻头。「害我刚刚在爸妈面前那麽丢人。」

「是个意外，我还没来得及说。」孙胜完捉住了裴珠泫的手迷恋的嗅了嗅，彷彿闻不够上头的香味，又伸出了舌头舔了舔。

裴珠泫被舔的小腹一缩，慌张地想要抽回手，却被孙胜完牢牢的固定住。「姐姐，我在易感期，想要。」

说完孙胜完又爬到了裴珠泫身上开始扒衣服，裴珠泫一脚就踢在孙胜完的小腹上面，把两人的距离拉了开来，「不准，妳昨天也说这个藉口。」

「易感期很长，很多人易感期都在做的。」孙胜完又在卖萌。

裴珠泫只想一巴掌拍在孙胜完的脑门上，最好是 Alpha 一年 365 天，天天都在易感期，当我没上过生物课吗？

「反正不准，我们已经约定好在老家要乖乖的。」

孙胜完丧丧的坐回原位，低头看着自己裤裆裡已经半搭起的小帐篷，嘴裡碎碎念：「妳要乖乖的，姐姐说不行就是不行，不准站起来。」

裴珠泫被她闹得笑了出来，过去抱着孙胜完亲了一口，「那不然我帮妳？」

「不用了，我去冲个冷水澡就好。」孙胜完还没得从床上起来，就被裴珠泫压了回去。

「再冲冷水澡妳就要感冒了。」裴珠泫真的觉得自己是个不合格年上，孙胜完平时这麽疼她，她怎麽样都不及她的万分之一。

裴珠泫没怎麽帮孙胜完做过手活，大部分都只是碰个两下她就冲了进去，然后就是被撞得都撑不住腿，怎麽可能还用手帮她？

孙胜完咽了咽口水，撑起脑袋看裴珠泫随意用髮圈把头髮挽了起来，然后掏出了她已经半硬的腺体。

光是裴珠泫有点微凉的小手圈住了她孙胜完就已经舒服的眯起了眼，裴珠泫虽然生涩，但她一直都是一个合格的学徒，边动作边看着孙胜完的表情变化就已经掌握了窍门，她调皮的弹了弹着柱身，看着已经流了满手的透明体液，「胜完也很会流水噢～」

孙胜完还在诧异裴珠泫怎麽会像是变了个人一样，裴珠泫接下来的动作却让她差点大动作从床上弹了起来。

裴珠泫低头朝着冒水的顶端亲了一口，伸出舌头舔了舔，还挑畔的抬眼看她。孙胜完紧紧拽着床单即使阻止了自己已经要释放的快感，她差点就一不小心射进她姐的嘴裡。

「我自己来就可以了……」孙胜完只觉得紧张和害怕，连忙推开了裴珠泫，提着裤子狼狈的躲进了厕所裡面。

裴珠泫笑着看孙胜完落荒而逃的背影，空气中都是孙胜完信息素的香气，满意的抽了湿纸巾擦手。

她的胜完，真的好可爱呀！

—

生活日渐趋于安稳，孙胜完和裴珠泫结了婚，裴珠泫也怀了个孩子。

她一直想要参观孙胜完的画室，因为以前根本没有机会，现在都待在家閒得发慌，孙胜完却以颜料的臭味对小朋友不好的名义把画室给锁了起来。

她的 Alpha 只要是对待她和孩子都神经兮兮的，什麽鬼话都说的出来。

裴珠泫对孙胜完放弃梦想为了她回家继承家业这件事情一直存在愧疚，她本来是那麽一个坚持喜欢画画的孩子，可是却因为和她在一起放弃了太多。每当裴珠泫和孙胜完提起的时候，孙胜完只是轻巧的带过：「我还是有时间可以画画的，我也还是在坚持我的梦想呀！」

今天孙胜完的画室却是意外敞开了个小缝，裴珠泫推了门进去，阳光从白色的窗帘透了进来，映照了整个画室。

孙胜完很喜欢风景，牆上挂的大部分都是风景画，有山有海有河有湖，下面也有她自己的签名和日期，但风景画到两年前就已经没有了。

明明孙胜完最近才跟着姜涩琪一起出去海钓写生，为什麽没有画了？

裴珠泫才发现原来孙胜完画室还建了一个地下室，地下室的阶梯修葺的有点粗糙，长宽不同就算了还高低不依，这得多危险，回来一定得逼孙胜完把这地下室的楼梯给整修了。

裴珠泫护住肚子，紧抓着栏杆一路往下，路到后来越来越宽敞，也没有什麽危险，她抹黑着找着牆上的电灯开关，摸了一会儿找到。

灯也不过就是一颗简陋的钨丝灯泡，裴珠泫回头准备观赏地下室的全貌，印入眼帘的却让她惊讶得合不拢嘴。

地下室的水泥牆上全部都是她无比熟悉的自己，有微笑的，有专注的，有熟睡的，裴珠泫可以从画裡的细节感受到孙胜完对她的关注和爱恋。每一幅画都是按着时间摆的，裴珠泫甚至还看见了两年前的自己在遇见孙胜完的超市附近出现，她带着副圆框眼镜穿的居家服提着一袋粮食。

如果她没有爱上孙胜完，她大概会觉得她是一个变态跟踪狂。

最近期的画作是她每一天躺在床上小腹微凸的样子，孙胜完甚至在下方写了一条艺术字体。

‘Welcome, my little baby.’

裴珠泫突然满足的想哭，她是何德何能才能遇见这麽好的孙胜完。

傍晚孙胜完回家的时候裴珠泫已经哭完了，眼睛红红的样子就像被谁欺负惨了一样。

「妳怎麽哭了，发生了什麽事？」孙胜完吓得随便丢了包就奔向裴珠泫，害怕的摸了摸微凸的肚子，直到确认没什麽事才把裴珠泫圈进怀裡。「是宝宝让妳不舒服吗？会想吐吗？要不要吃点东西？吃酸梅好了！还是妳想吃街口的炒年糕？我去买！那妳要不要饮料，我可以顺路……」

裴珠泫只是亲上了孙胜完的唇，停止她无止尽的唠唠叨叨。

「我进去了画室，我看到妳画了很多的我，所以我很感动。」裴珠泫看着孙胜完真挚的眼神，眼眶又不自觉的泛起了热泪。

「不要哭呀，我画那些都是因为我想纪录每一个瞬间我眼中的妳，那都是我觉得最好的妳。」

孙胜完真的是孤岛中的宝藏吧，裴珠泫觉得自己是何其幸运可以遇见她。

\- 全文完 -


End file.
